Chucky Plays Back 2: New Hell
by ChuckyRayFanatic
Summary: Because I am rewriting the prequel, this may also be changed, this fic has been put on hold for who knows how long Oo
1. Prologue

This is a very, very short little start to the millionth time of me writing the sequel to Chucky Plays Back and if it's at a good start let me know so I can continue this as soon as I get the chance. Thanks.

**Prologue**

Weeks had gone by since the scene at Andy Barclay's house and even though Andy was dead, Chucky didn't feel as satisfied as he thought he would. As far as Chucky was concerned Glen had done Andy a favor by killing him because the fucker wasn't suffering and Chucky couldn't make him suffer either, and he didn't want that. He wanted Andy to pay dearly for all the hell the brat had put him through and he knew just how to do it, and with some help from a very old friend…


	2. Chucky Gone Wrong

**Chucky Gone Wrong**

Slumped lazily on the large white couch Glen flipped through the hundreds of channels but found nothing interesting so he whipped the remote onto the table and went to see what Tiffany was doing. If he was lucky she could give him something to do besides sit around like a bum. At least she would be the one to give him something humane to do, all Chucky would do is take him out on a killing spree which didn't sound amusing at all to Glen.

Ever since he killed Glenda and Andy, Glen had slowly reverted back to his old self, but not completely. He still felt he could do someone in if they pushed him to it, but he didn't kill for pure pleasure like Chucky wanted him to. Not yet at least; this made Glen nervous.

Andy's death was only because the bastard broke the promise he made to him, and Glenda's death was utter jealousy. Glen hated to admit it but he was indeed jealous, especially after all the time he spent with Chucky in the doll days, of course he would be jealous of Glenda taking over.

Hopefully no one would push him or betray him like that ever again so he could keep from doing what he had and even still hates.

Luckily for now Chucky wasn't aware of this slow reversing change, it would more than likely make him furious. Chucky was in a rather descent mood that both Glen and Tiffany didn't want ending.

"Alright, I think boredom has gone too far this time," Glen told Tiffany as he entered the kitchen.

Tiffany looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

Glen also raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how come you are reading a book at the kitchen table," he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know hon. I guess I just started reading since I got my coffee and haven't moved since."

"Well, since you have already stopped reading, do you think you could give me something to do?"

"Hmm, well, knowing you I won't be able to anymore. I can't suggest anything if you don't know what you _want_ to do. Ask your father." Tiffany went to turn her attention back to her book then put her face in her hands. "Oh damn, why the hell would I tell you to ask him?"

Glen laughed. "Because you forget that he isn't a normal father," he said checking to make sure their conversation wasn't being monitored.

"Indeed. Well, narrow the choices down, Glen. Tell him what you don't want to be a part of the suggestion and what you wouldn't mind being a part of it."

"How about I just say what I _don't_ want to be a part of it."

"Which ever one you'll feel will get you the better answer."

Glen nodded and left Tiffany to her reading but then immediately turned back and peeked around the wall. "The couch is open, go read in there," he told her and continued back upstairs to his parent's bedroom.

If Chucky wasn't there then he wasn't at the house at all; for some reason Chucky was doing things he didn't want Tiffany or Glen to see because he would get back after staying out for a couple hours and go straight to their room and lock the door. When Tiffany wanted in he would take a long time before opening the door. Tiffany herself had noticed a strangeness because Chucky kept an eye on her while she was in the room. Both Tiffany and Glen wanted to know what was going on because Chucky was dangerous when he wanted to be, especially when he had a plan that took lots of effort forming.

Glen lightly tapped on the door and waited. Hopefully Chucky wouldn't be in a bad mood and yell at him for bothering him at such a time.

Hearing nothing and convinced that Chucky wasn't in the room Glen turned around to leave but was stopped when the door slid open and Chucky peeked through the opening. "Glen, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, hi, Dad! Um, I was wondering if you might be able to give me something to do. Neither Mom or I can think of something to do; Mom figured you might be able to."

"Well, I am _able_ to, but it's a question on whether or not you want to," Chucky replied giving Glen a look.

"Oh, right… well…" Glen was stumped. Chucky was right. Just about everything he suggested ended up being too deathly or not appealing to Glen at all. The only hope Glen had now was Chucky giving him a suggestion and Glen changing a few things about it.

"Why don't you just go out? You have a car, you have money, go eat or hang with some friends," Chucky finally said with annoyance. He knew Glen could think up something to do. He also knew Glen was there to ask him because they hadn't talked or anything in a long time.

"Yeah, but I've done that too much," Glen said in a quiet voice.

"Then I really can't help you, Sport," Chucky said and leaned out of the way of the door and shut it.

Glen stood in front of the door for awhile trying to comprehend what had just happened, and soon he knew. Whatever Chucky was up to was making him more standoffish about the family, and all the time and effort Glen had put out to get Chucky back was wasted.

Taking a deep breath Glen went back down stairs and threw himself on the couch and swiped the remote from the table in irritation. Flipping through the same channels he normally watched and still finding nothing Glen became even more irritated. Why was Chucky acting like he was? It was annoying!

"Did you're father act like we predicted?" Tiffany called from the kitchen.

"He actually gave me some normal things to do, but… they didn't seem fun right now," Glen told her as he threw the remote back on the table and buried his face into one of the hard as a rock pillows.

"Something's going on, Glen."

Glen's head shot up from the pillow and found himself staring at the surprisingly serious face of Glenda.

"Glenda! What the fuck…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am back, but thank Dad for that," she said.

Glen gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, nice to see ya?"

Glenda shook her head and smiled at him. "No worries, bro. I die and Dad can bring me back, it's as simple as that," she said. "Besides, it did good for you."

"Not in the least, Glenda. Ever since then I have slowly strayed from murder, just like before. I think that's why Dad's acting weird."

Glenda shook her head again, this time a gesture of disagreement. "That could be _one_ of the reasons. There's something else up, Glen, and by the looks of it, not even I will like the outcome."

"What do you know?" Glen sat up and let Glenda climb up onto the couch next to him.

"All I know is I am not the only one he's planning on bringing back. I saw another doll in the room; it was hidden under the bed. Now who else would Dad want back?"

Glen shrugged. "I don't think anybody would know that question. Unless he's out for revenge," he said.

"Think Mom will know?"

'Let's see."

The twins leaped off the couch and slid into the kitchen. Tiffany looked up at Glen with a questioning look.

"Mom," Glenda said jumping up onto one of the kitchen chairs and making Tiffany jump and almost fall off her own.

"Glenda?"

"Not now, Glen and I need to ask you something," Glenda replied sternly.

Glen was amazed at the change in Glenda, but then when someone is worried about someone or something they tend to change drastically. Glen only hoped Glenda would stay this way; calm and actually in ways human… well, attitude wise.

"Is there anyone who Dad might want to bring back? Especially if revenge is a good part of it?"

"That depends," Tiffany said straightening herself.

"On what?" Glenda asked.

"Whether or not the person is going to assist him in the revenge or if the revenge is going to be on that person."

"Okay, then narrow it down in both categories. Who would be in assisting it?"

"Let me think… well, the only person that I know for that one is Eddie Caputo."

"Eddie wha--?"

"Eddie Caputo. He was your father's partner, that is until Eddie left him for that cop in '88, but if Chucky was desperate enough for certain help, he'd bring Eddie back and give him a second chance. Which, as a matter of fact, he could fit in both. Chucky could bring Eddie back to get revenge on him for what happened in '88."

"Damn, that sucks," Glenda said randomly.

"That's the way Chucky does things."

"Okay, next situation."

"Right. Hmm, I don't think Chucky would bring back any of the cops… and the only two people I can say are of course Eddie, and Andy."

Glen and Glenda's eyes widened at the same time. "Andy?" They asked in unison.

Tiffany nodded. "Think about it, death ends suffering. Well, Chucky swore Andy would suffer for those 10 years they went through… thing is, Andy also said that same thing."

Glen thought of something. "Glenda," he said sitting down next to her. "Did you only see one other doll?"

Glenda thought for a moment. "Come to think of it there probably was more than one, but it was too dark to see. I recognized the one doll but there was a black shape next to it that did resemble another doll," she said trying to picture what she saw after Chucky had brought her back.

"That means one thing," Tiffany cut in. "Chucky is planning on bringing both Eddie and Andy back, but what he plans to do will stay a mystery."

"But if Dad has a grudge against them both, you think--"

"Yes, Dad will use Eddie to help him with Andy's suffering and once he's satisfied with that, Dad will then turn on Eddie!"

"Jeez, we're acting like a bunch of detectives here," Glenda said in her normal snotty self.

"Hey, you said yourself that even you wouldn't like the outcome of what he's doing so at least show it," Glen told her.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Let's hope we're right for now," Tiffany said. "Once we do know for sure though, something has to be done."


End file.
